May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!
by NeedYouSoMuchCloser
Summary: It's the 74th Hunger Games the Glee kids have all been entered. But 23 will die and only one can live.
1. Reaping

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first story and I have to say I'm pretty excited because I love both the Hunger Games and Glee. Sorry for any misspellings/grammatical errors, I don't have a beta. So I hope it's good so far, please review (constructive criticism is appreciated).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Hunger Games, I only own Kurt's younger sister.**

Rachel Berry clutched her bow with heavily calloused fingers. She set her sights on a rabbit and shot. It fell over instantly. Her best friend Kurt Hummel, who was nearby setting a trap, applauded and grinned at her. Rachel and Kurt lived in District 12, the coal mining district, Kurt with his father and Rachel with her mother. They had first met in the fifth grade, when their teacher told them to say their name, favorite color, and something monumental that had happened in their lives. Kurt said,

"Hello pupils, my name is Kurt Hummel and my favorite color is scarlet red. When I was eight, my mom got sick and never got better. They tried to save her, but it wasn't enough."

His voice had cracked on the last part, and obviously everyone in class felt awful for him. Some of them parent too, but usually it was when they were babies, or sometimes not even born yet. Rachel had lost her father the past year and knew exactly how Kurt felt. They met after class that day and talked. Rachel told Kurt about how she hated that everything reminded her of her father now, the empty feeling she would get when he wasn't there hugging her or singing to her, his absence always so painfully obvious in her life. They also hated what people told them. Everyone always said that things would be okay eventually, but when you lose someone so important, things are never really okay. The pain numbs over time, but life is never the same as it was.

The two of them had been inseparable ever since, sitting at lunch together, being each other's shoulder to cry on, hunting every day after school. Kurt didn't need the meat much, but Rachel did. She was basically the sole supporter for her and her mother, Shelby, who had just stopped living after her father's death. Three months after his death, Shelby still hadn't gotten a job. By then, no one helped her look for one. Shelby spent almost all her time of those months crying. She tried to help out now, by running a hospital of sorts at the Berry household, but she never accepted but a small amount of money. She always told Rachel that she shouldn't need money to save a life, the reward of the life itself should be enough. Rachel always said that, while that was true, they did need the money to survive.

But Rachel didn't really need any food today, she was much too nervous to eat anything. Today was the day of the reaping, where two children, one girl and one boy, would be picked from each of the twelve districts to compete in the annual Hunger Games. There used to be thirteen districts, but the thirteenth was blown to pieces for trying to rebel. Now, innocent children were sent to kill each other every year, for crimes their ancestors supposedly committed years and years ago. This year Rachel's name would be entered six times, four because she was fifteen years old, and two more because she needed tesserae for her and her mother. Kurt's would be entered seven times, because he was also fifteen, and needed tesserae for himself, his father, and his twelve year old sister, Lindy.

Since Lindy was twelve this year, she would be entered once for the games. She had tried to convince Kurt to let her take a tesserae, just as Kurt's dad had begged Kurt not to get tesserae for him. But Kurt hadn't listened; he needed to support his family and keep Lindy alive. If she entered the games she would have no chance. She was born small and very frail, so the lack of food just made her even smaller and weaker. The thought of a child like her being killed, in those God forsaken Hunger Games nonetheless, broke Rachel's heart.

Eventually, Rachel and Kurt stopped, they hadn't been able to find much that day, and went home to change. Rachel opened the door to her and her mother's tiny home, and went upstairs, where her mother was waiting for her with a pink dress and white hair bows. Rachel dressed and strung the bows through her long, brown hair. She absentmindedly inhaled the scent of the room. It smelled like the coal in the mines, a fresh rain, and cinnamon. It smelled just like her father.

Rachel suddenly felt a lone tear trail down her face, leaving a clean line within the grime Rachel had accumulated from her and Kurt's (unsuccessful) hunting trip. She instinctively swiped the tear off her face before more could follow. Rachel needed to be strong. For her mother, for her long-gone father, for herself even.

She and Kurt met up once they arrived at the reaping, and held each other's hands. Lindy couldn't stand with them because she was younger, but Rachel still noticed the worried glances Kurt kept throwing at her. Rachel definitely understood Kurt's worry, but it wasn't really necessary. Lindy had her name in _once_. Some kids had theirs in twenty times! The chance that Lindy would be reaped was pretty much one in a million.

The mayor of their district began his speech about Panem and the Dark Days and the Treaty of Treason, but no one, not even the mayor himself was really listening. They all just wanted to get to the part that mattered then, to know that they were safe, that their children were safe.

Next, the mayor reads the (very short) list of District Twelve's victors. In the seventy-three years the Hunger Games have existed, District Twelve has had two victors. The one that is still living, Will Schuester, goes up to the stage. His face is completely blank, frown lines permanently etched on and dark circles under his once-life filled eyes. He gets applause obviously, but his face stays emotionless and he says nothing. Finally, Twelve's escort, April Rhodes, steps up to the center and says, cheerful as ever, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" she babbles on for a bit and then digs her hand into the ball full of girls names. She almost pulls one out, but then stuffs it back in, as if receiving a sign from the universe telling her it is the wrong decision. Then she pinches another between her freakishly long, sparkly pink nails and yanks it out. With the broadest smile, to Kurt's upmost horror, she reads "Lindy Hummel!"


	2. Goodbyes

Rachel felt very numb. She had heard April read Lindy's name, but it was muffled like she had on earmuffs. But Kurt's shriek snapped her out of it quickly enough. Kurt's father, Burt was begging for volunteers, they couldn't take his little girl away from him, and tears sprung to his eyes. Kurt was hysterical also, and Lindy just looked shocked. She was staring at that dreaded little slip with her name on it, practically immobile. Without thinking, Rachel pushed away the kids in front of her and choked out "Take me instead."

The crowds focus immediately shifted to her. Shelby gasped, but didn't cry like Burt had. Rachel knew her mother loved her, but the loss of her dad had hurt her much more than the loss of Rachel ever could. A silence filled the Town Square as Rachel walked up to the stage, trying to hold her head high. She felt like crying, but she knew she couldn't appear weak, not to the other tributes, her competitors.

April, who seemed to _finally_ notice the tension, put on another one of her freakishly white-toothed smiles, and said "And now for the boy tribute!" She grabs a name off the top and gives a brief dramatic pause before yelling "Kurt Hummel!" Burt's tears, which had just begun to subside, start pouring out again and Lindy's start rushing out, at full force too. Rachel gasps like the wind has been knocked out of her. _No, no, no, no, NO! _Her head is screaming. Of all the people that she would have to fight to the death with, it had to be Kurt. Kurt, her best friend, Kurt, who she could never kill. Burt was begging, again, for volunteers, but this time there was no Rachel to step up.

Kurt reluctantly pulled himself away from his weeping family and up to the stage. His knees were shaking with fear, but he still managed a confident expression. Even April looks sorry for them now, but she manages a smile. The rest of the evening is a blur and Rachel and Kurt both, though they look composed, are freaking out. They struggle through Panem's Anthem before being rushed into a room in the Justice Building. Surprisingly, Rachel's mother is the first to visit them. She rushes over to embrace Rachel with her bony, weak arms and begins whispering to her daughter in a shaky voice, "Rachel, baby I'm so sorry." Rachel shook her head "It's not your fault, Mom. You couldn't help who was reaped and that I… volunteered." A tear rolled down Shelby's face and she continued "No no, I didn't mean the reaping. I meant the last years of your life. I've been pretty much… dead, leaving you to fend for yourself. I should have been there, John was your dad too and you needed me." Shelby paused so her voice wouldn't crack "I guess what I'm trying to say is that even though I haven't been showing it well, I love you sweetie." Rachel nodded; she was crying too now, tears she had held in longer than she realized. "I love you too mom." She whispered. Her mom gave her a last hug and left the room, never mentioning the Games. It was easier that way.

After Shelby left, a bunch of kids from school came. Kurt and Rachel had never even spoken to some of them, but all of them vehemently wished the two luck and good fortune. Burt and Lindy came too, it took them longer than Rachel had expected but judging by the absence of Burt's sobs, Rachel figured they had been trying to compose themselves outside. Burt talked to Kurt for a long while and hugged him, Lindy cut in every once in a while with a voice marred by tears. Rachel looked away and tried to zone out what Burt was saying; it felt too personal for her to hear. When Burt and Lindy finished with Kurt they turned to Rachel. Lindy gave her a hug and a whispered "thank you" and turned to wait for her father. Burt looked at Rachel and whispered "Thank you so much Rachel, for saving Lindy like that. It was very brave and I am so grateful. I owe you." His voice broke off at the end and Rachel knew the part that was being unsaid. "I owe you" the words rung in her ears, _if you make it._


	3. Tributes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Noah Puckerman is sitting on a tribute train to the Capitol where he will fight twenty-three other teenagers to the death. He is only sixteen and there is a decent possibility that he will soon be dead. He's a career tribute, trained for this, trained to kill. That doesn't mean he agrees with this. The other tribute from District 4, Quinn Fabray, has her eyes fixed on the TV screen with complete concentration. She's probably plotting on ways to kill each of her competitors, just like Puck figured she was analyzing his weaknesses earlier, as she stared at him. Puck doesn't really get the point of all that. Not that he doesn't want to win, to _live_, because he does, but honestly how much can you figure out from such a small clip? If you just saw Quinn, you would probably think she was an innocent little dove with her pink cheeks and sweet smile. But there was a reason she had volunteered to be a tribute in the Hunger Games: She was lethal.

Puck, of course, hadn't volunteered. He wasn't suicidal and though he didn't have much, he wasn't going to risk his life to get more. What he did have was enough for his mom, his sister Sarah, and himself, which was all he needed.

Quinn suddenly gave him a sharp jab to the side and whispered, pointing at the two teens on the TV, "Look!" Puck gave her an annoyed glare before dramatically rubbing his side and looking at the screen.

"Yeah, I'm looking, what's your point?"

"God, you're so stupid! They're Asian!" Quinn exclaimed.

"They're what?"

Quinn groaned, "Asian, as in from Asia! My mom told me it was a place far away from Panem. I wonder what they're doing here. What do you think it's like in Asia?"

Puck shrugged nonchalantly, "I dunno, but it's probably better than this shithole."

So far Puck and Quinn had seen six tributes. The first two, from District One of course, were both blond. The boy was muscular and looked strong but not so bright, and the girl had a vacant look in her eyes and seemed considerably less bright. District Two's girl had tan skin, dark hair, and a determined gleam in her eyes, while their boy just looked really pissed. They were both volunteers. There was also the "Asians" from District Three, who were named Tina and Mike. Mike looked pretty strong, but Tina mostly just bit her lip and looked weak for the whole few minutes Puck saw of her.

The District Four mentor, Terri Del Monico, jumped up behind Puck and Quinn and said excitedly (and a tad drunkenly) that it was time to watch themselves. Quinn went up first, after volunteering against two other girls and being picked. She didn't look nervous at all, just cocky and giddy. Then, Puck's name was called out and he looked pretty confident too. But he wasn't. He was terrified, despite the fact that he kept telling himself he could do it, he was big and strong. He _was_ big and strong, but other tributes would be too and they would probably be ten times smarter and more skillful than him.

District Five's tributes were nothing special. There was a girl, average looking and shy with a blond bob, and the boy, whose name was Flynn or Glynn or something like that, was really tall and in decent shape, but also really friendly and clumsy looking.

District Six's tributes were an interesting pair. The girl, whose name was Sunshine, was incredibly short and not very strong looking, but she still looked confident and cunning in a way that made Puck nervous. He wondered if she had some secret skill that would take her to the top, or if she was just trying to look stronger than she was. The boy tribute was met with a small outrage from the crowd. His name was Artie, and he was in a wheelchair. The mayor and Six's escort talked for a while, and made some calls before announcing that Artie would still be competing, but would be all fixed up by the Capitol's all-powerful doctors and would no longer be paralyzed. Puck was shocked that the doctors had enough money to do things like that. How was it that they had enough money to buy all kinds of frivolous wigs and jewelry and work medical miracles, when some district citizens were dying of starvation?

The next few tributes weren't that interesting. Puck was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even catch any of their names, except for two. One's name was Blaine, of District Seven, and apparently he was the mayor's kid or something. The Mayor had taken ten minutes trying to convince the crowd to volunteer, to no avail. It wasn't really surprising; most of the districts other than One, Two, and Four never got any volunteers. They didn't have any training and often were weak from lack of food. Going into the Games would pretty much equal certain death for them. The other kid who he actually noticed was a curly haired boy of average size whose name was Jesse. He had been really freaked out looking and seemingly almost crying. Puck couldn't help but feel bad for the guy, as Terri and Quinn made fun of his weakness; because of it he would probably be labeled an easy kill, and automatically be targeted by the Careers. Puck stopped mid-thought, and wondered if he was included in that group. _The Careers._ They were always the ones to make it to the end and typically had many sponsors, but the idea of being with them made knots in Puck's stomach.

Districts Ten and Eleven went by quickly. One girl, from Eleven, was a little unique looking, but not strong or anything. She was dark skinned and big boned and she walked up to the stage like a true diva. Terri and Quinn were still talking about false confidence or something, when the screen flashed to District Twelve. Puck glared at the two of them and they shut up, anxious to see the next competitors.

District Twelve's escort, a petite woman with pink hair and pink nails to match walked up to pull out the names. It took her a while but when she pulled out a slip, the name on it was met with a desperate cry.

"Lindy Hummel", that was what the escort read. A man in the audience, her father, was begging and crying for volunteers. A boy (her brother?) had tears running down his face. The girl beside him looked shocked, and before Puck could think, she pushed away the crowd and gasped out "Take me instead."

With shaking hands, she made her way to the stage. She was beautiful with shiny brown hair in two neat pigtails, and big pools of chocolate brown eyes. And so brave, taking the place of that little Lindy girl. But she was tiny and bony like she hadn't eaten in a while, and had never really eaten a good meal.

"How stupid!" Quinn giggled, "To volunteer when you are so small and weak! She'll die for sure."

For some reason, that made Puck really angry and he felt the need to defend the girl he'd never even spoken with. "Don't talk about her that way!" He exclaimed.

Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head like he was being ridiculous. Maybe he was, but he didn't care. It wasn't stupid to sacrifice your life for another and he couldn't let that go.

**A/N: Hey guys! R&R Please!**


	4. Expect the Unexpected

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope I get some reviews soon, although I posted this fic pretty recently. (Sorry, I'm impatient. Anyway, recommend this fic to your friends please! Also, sorry for skipping some stuff (like training), but I kind of wanted to get the story going. Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the Hunger Games**

Tina Cohen-Chang has just finished watching her opponents in the Hunger Games' interviews. She has a very sick feeling in her stomach because she _knows_ their interviews went better than hers. Some of them seemed sexy, some strong or smart. She probably just looked shy and meek in hers. According to her District partner (also from Three), Mike Chang, she could work that angle strongly in her favor. A victor a while back, Johanna Mason, acted all weak too, but she ended up being a massive killing machine and winning. That would be great, except Tina really _isn't_ a massive killing machine.

The interviewer, Caesar Flickerman, wishes them all the best of luck and then Mike and Tina are whisked away. They both go to Tina's room, where they take turns washing their faces and putting on pajamas in the spacious bathroom. Then, Mike undoes Tina's sophisticated hairdo for her and brushes her hair out for her, just like her mom does. _Did, _she adds as a painful afterthought.

But, it's kind of ridiculous comparing Mike to her mother, because he looks _nothing _like a bony, middle-aged woman. He has a muscular chest and a sweet smile that holds up even when they are about to enter these terrifying Games. "Mike," she asks "Who do you think will win?"

Mike shrugs, and gently brushing out the last wad of hairspray in Tina's hair, he grins. "I don't know. It could be anyone at this point. I guess all I can say is that, this is the Hunger Games. Expect the unexpected.


	5. Let The Games Begin!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the Hunger Games or anything else **

Kurt Hummel is standing on a circular metal plate that is about to whisk him up to his death. He is in darkness for about ten seconds before he hits the surface. Bright sun dazes him, but only for a second. He doesn't even have time to blink before Claudius Templesmith's voice surrounds him. "Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games!"

Kurt's breath sucks in wildly. This is not some terrible dream. This is not a hallucination. Kurt is in the Hunger Games, where he has a 99% chance of dying and there is no. Going. Back. He has to stand on this metal late for sixty agonizing seconds before he is thrown to the wolves. He scans the arena. Off to the East is a long river, which seems to have no bridge. In the West there are mountains hiding who knows what on the other side. Behind Kurt, is a field, with tall grass and eerie fog surrounding it. And directly in front of Kurt is the dreaded Cornucopia. Within it lays food, weapons, tents and other tools of survival. Soon it will probably be splattered in blood.

Before Kurt can even decide which way to go, the gong sounds and tributes rush to the Cornucopia. He is too frozen with fear to move. A couple tributes have run off, but many are in the center killing each other for supplies and for survival. Suddenly, a girl rushes at him with a bow and arrow and a backpack slung over her shoulders. He is about to flee, when he realizes, with massive relief, that it is his best friend, Rachel Berry. She grabs his hand and, without a word, dashes towards the fog.

They run and run until they are a great distance away from the Cornucopia. From the looks of it, no one has followed them. The pair drops down and Rachel immediately starts whispering to him.

"Sorry I couldn't get you a weapon, Kurt. I was going to but I sort of ran out of time. Hey what do you think is in this backpack? I just grabbed it. Hopefully food because I don't really need a tent, I can deal with cold."

Kurt cuts her off and whispers "How did you get all that stuff and _live_?" He knows Rachel is fast, but so are other kids.

Rachel grimaces. "Well two kids did actually. A girl and a boy both did, but I killed the girl. Then this other guy killed my second pursuer. At least, I hope they are both dead, better than the others torturing them. Anyway, it was quite odd. My savior, I believe his name was Noah, didn't even try and touch me."

Kurt wondered why too. He remembered this Noah guy, and he was pretty sure that he wouldn't be afraid to face Rachel. Noah, or Puck as he remembered as his nickname, was a muscular looking guy who could take down anyone, not to mention a Career. An annoying voice in Kurt's head said the boy thought Rachel was hot or something, but that would _still_ be stupid. _And plausible. _Rachel was pretty cute, and she had a couple admirers back home, but even if she had been the cutest girl on Earth, it would still be a bit of a long shot. _Whatever, _Kurt thought, _I'm just glad she's alive. _But then an awful thought arose in his head. _What if he had to kill her? Rachel Berry, his best friend! _

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, but still couldn't quite let it go. Suddenly, a screen lights up and the anthem plays. The recap of the day's deaths pops up and Kurt and Rachel turn to the screen.

The girls from Five and Seven. Both the girl and the boy from Eight. The girl from Nine and both tributes from Ten. Rachel whispers that they were the two who went at her. Both from Eleven are dead also. Kurt and Rachel both frown, especially for Eleven's girl, Mercedes, who seemed very nice (and stylish). Rachel sighs and says that at least Kurt or she didn't have to kill Mercedes. Kurt nods, grimacing. Rachel bows her head and prays that those who have died will be safe and happy in a better place. Kurt prays along too, even though he doesn't believe in religious stuff. If God was real, why would he be letting all these innocent children die?

**A/N: Please don't hate me for killing off Mercedes. I'm awful at writing her. Plus, I wanted this to be as realistic as possible and in all honesty, do you think Mercedes would make it very long in the Hunger Games.**

**PS: If you have a character that you really want to win or make it a long time, say so in your review! Thanks for reading **


	6. Allies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Hunger Games. I do own Jesse's brother.**

Blaine Anderson tried to settle himself better in the tall tree he was resting in. His partner, Andrea, had already been killed by one the Careers, Quinn Fabray. He felt bad, but it hadn't hurt him too much. He had never really gotten the chance to know the girl well anyway. But now, he was alone, with no weapons, food or a sleeping bag, trying to huddle in a tree using leaves as a cover. Luckily, the night wasn't too cold or he would be in even worse shape. He would've liked to have an ally but everyone who looked the least bit trustworthy had found a hiding spot. All he could do now was wait until the morning.

It finally came, right _after _Blaine had finally managed to doze off. He was still snoring, when he heard a rustle in the tree. He shot up, and was face to face with the boy from Nine. Blaine remembered that his partner had also been killed in the bloodbath, and prayed that he was also looking for an ally. "Hi," the guy whispered "I'm Jesse."

"My name's Blaine. Hey, um, do you want to be allies?" Blaine said nervously.

Jesse smiled, "Yes that would be great! This game _is _always easier with allies."

The two boys spent the next hour talking about their districts, and their families. Blaine discovered that Jesse's older brother, Ross, had died two years ago in the games. His father and mother would be crushed if they had lost both of their sons. Blaine wondered if this boy would get any sponsors. _He should, _Blaine thought, _he's got a sob story, needs to be there for his parents, not to mention he _is _really attractive. _

"What was that?" Jesse murmured, interrupting Blaine's thoughts. Blaine opened his mouth to ask what Jesse was referring to, when Jesse gently placed a single finger on his lips to keep him quiet. Blaine grinned under the finger. Luckily, it was not a career who stumbled out of the woods, but Tina. Blaine remembered that her partner had _not _died, but even with the axe she was clutching, she seemed pretty harmless. Blaine and Jesse waited anxiously for her to leave, before jumping out of the tree to go find water.

**A/N: Sorry for the dull chapter :/ I just don't really want to kill anyone else yet, besides the Careers should be cooling down and recovering after the bloodbath or whatever. Remember to R&R 3**


	7. Bathroom Buddies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Hunger Games, I only wish I did!**

**A/N: I just wanted to try writing this chapter from different POVs. If it sucks, then I probably won't do it again** **Thanks for the reviews and stuff! **

Santana Lopez Game was off to a near-perfect start. She had automatically aligned with Brittany, Sam, Karofsky, Quinn, and Puck (AKA: the Careers). They were all strong enough to easily kill off the other tributes, and Santana hated them all enough to kill them and not feel much guilt. All but one that is. Brittany. She was pretty dumb when it all came down to it, but in a sense that was endearing, and not just annoying. The blonde had easily woven her way under Santana's thick skin, and as much as she tried, Santana couldn't get her out. She wasn't even sure she _wanted_ her out. But she knew she had to stop thinking like that. She couldn't, under any circumstances, lose these games.

The Careers spread out on the ground with the blankets they had gotten and fell into sleep. All but Santana, whose felt exhausted, but her mind was swimming with thoughts of Brittany, and also of her desperation to win these Games.

Suddenly, she heard someone whisper her name, and she shot up off the ground. She breathed in relief when she realized that it was just Sam. "What do you want?" she hissed.

"I have to pee." Sam muttered.

"Then go!"

"What if I get lost?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Okay listen up fish lips, this isn't kindergarten so you don't need a freaking bathroom buddy."

Sam got up to leave, and Santana thought she heard him mumble something, but at that point she didn't even care. She just wanted to get some sleep.

Mike, Tina, Finn and Artie were stumbling through the woods when they heard the heavy crunch of someone walking over leaves. They had run off from the Cornucopia with no supplies other than some food and a wide blanket. They had eaten all the food and had been stumbling around for hours in the dark, trying to find something to eat. They weren't having much luck and were about to rest; Artie still wasn't too fast on his new working legs, and Finn was naturally klutzy.

When they heard the noise, they abruptly stopped. "Let me check it out." Mike whispered. He walked forward a couple steps and didn't say anything. Suddenly, he heard Tina let out a small yelp and the sound of something falling.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter (again), I'm sort of having writers block **


	8. AN Please Read, Important!

A/N: I feel awful to say this, but I have completely lost my inspiration for this story. I'm not really into Glee anymore, so I guess I suck at writing on it now. I'm going to leave this up, but I would like to offer it to someone else. If you liked this so far then it's all yours. You can just start where I left off and take the plot where you like. Please give me credit for the idea though! If you're interested in continuing this story yourself, just e-mail me at . Thanks for the views, alerts, and reviews, and again sorry!


End file.
